Blood, Sun, and Darkness
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: *Random Star drabbles*


_Disclaimer - don't own the lost boys_

_Random Star drabbles._

_For Sunlitmercy_

* * *

Now she never forgets his eyes.

They are hazy, near enough as warm as the blue, salty, sea, or the white clouded sky that will bring, will allow the sun to invade it's space. They're not like the others, but she knows he is the same. They never stay like she wants them to. They fill with the burning orange of a flame, bringing with it the sting of hungry bees when they lock together, and she moves away as if stung all over. She hides into the dark, the fluffs of dust sticking to her salty arms as she backs herself into the clutter of old furniture that gives off a dusty, fousty, smell. The torn, bitter, metallic, smell of blood staining it, comes around her. A rag she wears around her shoulders, wrapping herself into it, and she hides in the dark, still seeing the devil in his eyes.

He watches, the flames rising, burning, licking all around her. A taste, a continuous taste until that flavour goes.

A glass bottle she was, a glass bottle she still is. One small, gentle, prod will split her into pieces, all glittery like diamonds upon the floor.

The taste remains, she trembles, he watches.

* * *

Bring the rain. Bring the rain that will bring the hero. Dripping from his hair it shall, eyelashes filling with tiny droplets, catching them, and he will save her. His eyes will hold a determination that once was in her eyes, but it now begins to fade, like the flower losing it's petals.

He will walk through that rain and she will stand at a distance, the wait in her eyes. The hero will come for her, surely? The hero is somewhere…isn't he?

Darkness envelops around her, the lullaby begins, and she watches. Laughs, wriggling fingers with claws, and teeth stained with blood are flashed. They change, like the cocoon opening, bringing out the beauty of a butterfly.

They are not beautiful.

Monsters.

The glittery, sequins peel, shred, and it becomes torn. The blood spills upon her. Now, she is not pretty. Monster that she is. The hero has let her down, and now it is her who moves through the never ending rain. Walks through it alone she does. Waits…looks…No help from the hero. She is dead now.

But the hero would have never came. That wish died a long time ago.

* * *

_I like Michael_

Never forget you stupid girl. It will all end to soon. Sink into his eyes if you must, lean forwards as he speaks if you want, let him fill you with his words, warmth, and beauty, if you wish, but never forget.

Monster that you are.

Leave now. Goodbye warm, butter, chocolate eyes. Leave his words and now fill yourself with cold, crushed up, ice. Become an iced, frozen, statue, because that is what you are. Cold, dark…Crack to pieces, destroy your beauty. You may look beautiful outside, but you are what you are, what they made you inside. You are a monster and never forget that. It waits inside. Yes, it is patient now, but can you feel it starting to rise like a weed that cannot be cut? Do not shut it out. It's a part of you now, and don't ignore what it wants. You know what you want. Michael…A taste though? Does the monster not grow, rise, and fill you?

Stop pretending. You are one of them. You belong. No shining light for you, my love. Wander into that darkness where you belong. Do not be scared, for your eyes can see, and you are above.

Monster.

Creature of blood that you are.

* * *

He is sweet, sugary, buttery milk, and drippy, runny chocolate. He smells good. What about a taste? Does your mouth not fill with saliva?

Human that he is. Alive that he is, and you must be hungry.

Run! Please, run, because demons, creatures are you, a part of you, inside, within, your family, your world. You live in their world, and he does not belong. Save him. So run. Stay away from him.

Don't feel love, lust, a need. You will return to the darkness sooner or later, the darkness in which you stay. Swim around in it you do, be consumed, and pulled around.

Yes, it's not all bad. Paul is good. He cares in his own monstrous way, but remember he will and can never be. He chose it, he took the step, and he became it. He wants you too, he wants you…Just a small step, just take, blood…blood…blood…

Souls have become useless, gone they have, destroyed they are. Something replaced.

Do not be fooled. He wants you, will drag you down.

_Be with me, little sister._

He is a monster.

_Fooled_

_Fooled_

_Fooled_

* * *

He is cold, bitter, and you feel burnt. His touch lingers long after he moves away, but does he not bring the warmth of the sun that you try so hard to recall? Ghost up your arm his touch does, even after, and do you not freeze? No. Hold on and breathe, for now it comes again. Don't die anymore inside. You know now he is a monster, but he still brings that warmth, yet it is still a half remembered dream.

Your heart is true, alive, a human heart, but you are beginning to forget. Don't forget. You can't forget. Remember, so it will keep you fighting for something.

Yes! Reach out, remember Star. Remember, please?

* * *

Run your tongue over ragged teeth. You feel them change, feel the fangs sprout as you lick the thick, blood, from your lips. Let it seep into your tongue, let the taste stay. Crave more, feel your fangs with your tongue. Sharp like pointed glass, slide through his neck like butter, and drink.

For he can give you what you want. He remains still as your tongue runs up his flesh, tasting his flavour, wanting, needing…But you don't. Disgust comes at what you are doing and you kiss him on the lips instead, pushing the images of blood away. But they stay with you, the scent of it imprints into your mind.. You can smell it around you, from them, from him, and you fight.

You need him, need him for so much, but you can't take that one thing that you need deep inside.

Precious and beautiful he is, and isn't he everything you want and yearn to be? You knew you should have stayed away. You ran the first time, but you still smiled when you looked at him, when you all did. Then you went to him, and now you've doomed him too. Yes, for he is like you and Laddie now, but you're growing weak and the thirst is becoming unbearable. Do you feel that clock ticking, becoming slower. It will ring soon and your fight will end. It will happen with him soon. They lure him in, promise him things, make him fascinated, build a want in him, and you stand back, fear building.

You've trapped him now, and it's three of you stuck in their family.

* * *

Despite everything, you want to laugh, but you do not. The doll…aren't you a doll? Does he dress you up, and paint you up like one? You never used to look like a doll, but you are now. You're so much more than just a doll though. Vampire you are, although you fight and cling onto the light that is slowly disappearing like a curtain closing, bringing darkness into a room.

You sit, seeing yourself blurred like a ghost in the mirror, and you avoid your eyes. They are enough to make the glass smash, and it seems to tremble. You are not supposed to look at yourself and it seems to try and push you away. It bleeds with trying but you remain. The bracelets, trinkets, and rings are scattered everywhere, and your eyes a light like a child opening their presents on Christmas morning. They are slipped onto your pale, slender, fingers, and you examine the gems, the crystals, the gold and silver. Your curls are swept back and your eyes rake over everything, alighting once more as they land on the bracelets. They are slipped onto your wrists, clinking together when more are added. You pause, and you look again. You pick up the pot of lip gloss and you run your finger around it. It's red, thick, sticky, red, and you press your finger to your lips, running it across, painting on the red.

The light dims in your eyes, the fire goes, and you become hollow inside. Blood. It looks like blood, but you do not take it off. The mascara is picked up and you blink as you begin to put it on, the clinking of those bracelets coming once again.

You finally look, those eyes staring, and a bitter smile comes. Now you don't look like a doll.

He watches, and after a few seconds, he turns away.

Paul always watches.

* * *

Is he the hero that is destined to walk through the rain for you. He brings something. Is it the determination that clouds in his eyes, but is this determination meant for you? For how does he know? And look, look…he is just a child, so much younger than you are, and he is to be the hero to walk through that rain?

You feel something at first, a hope surges, just as powerful as it was when you first met Michael, and as you examine him subtly, you see things. He is serious, no child he is, and he very well could be the one to do this for you.

Are you prepared to let him walk through, walk towards you, and be that one who can save you? Are you willing to deliver them to death again? Betrayal…

Can you risk his life, do you have that hope that he is the one?

You dreamt, you dreamt of a misty figure that moved and you waited. You don't know, and that hope seems to melt.

You grab Laddie's and you don't look at him again when you leave the comic store.

_The hero that walks through the rain._

It is only a dream. It means nothing, does it?

* * *

The warmth that could have even been shown has disappeared, and his eyes become stony almost, brimming with jealously as he stares.

Only you, never anyone else. You know this, you know it is him who wants to bring that smile that you now wear, and he sees the joy in your eyes as you talk with him. Yes, you like his name, and you think he is beautiful, delicate, innocent, and beautiful like the white dove. You feel him close as you talk with Michael, and you know he is watching, watching you with those jealous, now turning, dangerous, eyes.

Oh, don't take him for granted, Star. Yes, he cares for his little sister, but you know he can be nasty when you do something he does not like. Stay away from boys, and not just because of him. David...Do you want to watch again, fill yourself with more dread and fear, feel your heart turn to black once more, and peel more powdered ash? He will take because he can. Never think you can be control. You cannot, as he will find a way to break down your fight, and make you weak, weak, till you fall to the floor.

But don't upset your brother. Michael will get hurt otherwise. You cannot stay at all, you know this, know it when you feel that jealousy. He is selfish and wants you only for himself. He is the one who cares and make you smile and laugh. If it anyone who will fill you with sparks of happiness, it is him, so don't do this in front of him. Don't rub it in his face.

Michael will get hurt otherwise. Drop your smile, although it doesn't reach your eyes. Move away and let the dread and depression crash down on you. No, you don't want it. You deserve this, but what about Michael? Does he deserve what will happen if you carry on?

Move away and go back to yourself, let him be the one to attempt to make you happy. Smile and laugh for him, Star.

You see, you look at him for a second, and he stares at you intently. There is no grin and he looks at you with that jealousy, a coldness that near enough matches his leaders, and you look away a second later.

_Want to go for a ride?_

You accept.

* * *

Okay, so I don't know how well this turned out, but it's just random things on Star's life with the boys, and just her thoughts, feelings, and such. I got inspiration from Redeyedcat (hi!) after reading her Star piece. I tried to make this like poetry, slight dream like, but I'm not sure how well it worked. I hope you all liked it though. And the biggest thing, I hope it made sense.


End file.
